Search for the Kyutama
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Naga gets hurt in the middle of the night while on a mission


I don't own Kyuranger, Hope you enjoy!

Naga crept slowly out of the cave that he and Balance had been spending the night in. They were a ways in so no one would notice them if they walked past the cave. Naga spent the night staring at the cave walls unable to get any rest. Balance on the other hand had shut right down to sleep. After a few hours of tossing and turning he decided to get some fresh air. The planet's moon lit the area allowing him to see where he was going. He didn't plan to go far, so he just found a rock to sit on a few steps away.

Six of the Kyurangers were deposited on the planet earlier that day in groups of two and in different locations. They were on a search for a kyutama that was rumored to be there. Naga and Balance had searched for a few hours and right before dark they found the cave they were currently residing in.

Naga stared off into the forest and eventually thought he saw a light in the distance. He decided to go check it out incase whatever the light was coming from was gone in the morning.

There was no path to follow, so he tried to step around branches and plants that blocked his way. Soon, however, he made a step and lost his balance. He found himself rolling down a hill and when he landed he saw the source of the light. There was a building hidden in the forest. Naga tried to stand but he found he could not place weight on his leg. He made sure he was hidden behind a tree before trying to call Balance.

After no answer, Naga leaned back against the tree trying to figure out what to do next. A small green snake slithered past quickly and Naga called quietly out to it. His people were great with snakes and often were able to communicate with them.

The snake circled back and stopped a few feet from Naga's hand. Naga greeted the snake showing he was a friend. After the snake did the same, Naga asked for help. He sent the snake off in the direction of Balance, hoping it would be able to get the gold ranger to follow.

About ten minutes passed when Naga heard footsteps approaching. Knowing Balance would not have made it that quick, he tried to curl up as best as possible to hide.

"What is that?" he heard a voice ask. His eyes had been closed until something kicked at his injured leg. He groaned and looked up noticing someone he didn't recognize. He knew they were Jark Matter though from the Indavers that surrounded.

"Looks like we've caught ourselves a spy," the creature said, "Bring him in."

Indavers pulled at Naga from all directions, and after he tried to stand but stumbled, two of the indavers grabbed him by the arms and dragged him along. After depositing him in a cell, the indavers left him alone, the only noise he heard was a quiet hum of machinery throughout the building.

He analyzed the room, shooting at the walls to try to form weak spots. A few shots bounced from the metal door back at Naga, making him double over in pain and halting his escape search.

A few minutes later Naga glanced through the small window on the door and met eyes with an indaver. Instantly freezing him, he fought hard to make him unlock the door. Once the door was unlocked, Naga shot the indaver down. He leaned against the wall and pushed himself up. Using the wall as a crutch, he walked slowly down the hallway. As he turned down another hallway he noticed a guarded room. He knew something important had to be in there so he shot down the indavers and hobbled into the room.

After stuffing his pockets, he hobbled toward where he thought the door should be. He hid around a corner when he heard a loud banging noise. Soon he saw Balance run past him, before he doubled back noticing his friend.

"Naga! Smart idea sending an interesting SOS," Balance pointed to the little snake, now wrapped around his neck.

"We need to go. I found the kyutama we were looking for."

The group grumpily entered the bridge, having been awoken to the news of the kyutama. Naga ended up taking 5 different kyutama out of his pockets.

"You did really well, Naga!" Hammy exclaimed. Naga was being held up by Balance.

"Looks like everyone is tired," The Commander assessed after he, and three others, yawned, "Everyone go get some rest. And Balance, take care of Naga's leg."

Balance and Naga headed to the infirmary.

"Looks like you broke it," Balance glanced at an x-ray, "We'll have to put a cast on it."

"I expected."

As Balance helped wrap it he said, "I was surprised you found that many kyutama, and that they all fit in your pockets."

"Oh, I found more than that," Naga remembered, pulling at his jacket. He dumped his pockets out onto the bed in front of him.

"Naga! This has to be worth thousands!" Balance picked up a few jewels and saw how the light reacted to them.

"I was there anyway, so it only made sense."

"Oh, I got a surprise for you too! You are going to love it!" Balance opened a little compartment and the small green snake from earlier slithered out, "I tried to let him go, but he seemed to really want to stay."

"Hi there," Naga let the snake climb up his arm while Balance finished wrapping his leg.

"There, all better. Well, you have to stay off of it for a few weeks, but it's better than before!"

"Do we have any crutches? I can't slither around like Leaf."

"Leaf?"

"Yeah, Leaf," Naga pointed to the snake.

"Interesting name."

"That's what she wants to be called."

Balance just nodded, "Ok, welcome to the family, Leaf!" Balance then offered, "I can be your crutches or we have a wheelchair?"

"You'll have to stay by me all the time if you are my crutch."

"When are we apart anyway?" Balance led Naga down the hall, careful to keep their new slithery family member in a safe place.


End file.
